


our choices (seal our fate)

by lmas5474



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmas5474/pseuds/lmas5474
Summary: Just some sort of a triptych for one of my beloved au pair
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto (minor), Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some sort of a triptych for one of my beloved au pair

"Marry me."

The calm, almost bored voice of her normally quiet companion broke the silence. The words were totally unexpected that Hinata turned her head from watching Mirai playing with her puppy so fast and almost gave herself a whiplash. Thinking she didn't hear right, she asked for clarification with much hesitation, "P-pardon Shikamaru-kun? You-you said something?"

Serious dark brown eyes looked at her intently, "I said marry me."

Hinata choked on a breath and felt her face turn crimson. Not understanding where the proposal was coming from, she could only splutter incoherently, "W-w-what?! S-Shikamaru-kun! I don't...I... But we are not—"

Shikamaru only smirked softly and reached out to pat her shoulders gently, "Troublesome woman. Calm down. Breathe. Slowly."

Feeling herself about to faint, she did as he asked. She inhaled and exhaled shakily several times until she felt more in control of herself. 

"You okay now?" Shikamaru asked with a raised brow. He ceased patting her and went back to intently looking at her, cool as cucumber. Hinata envied and almost wanted to pout childishly at him for looking so calm after throwing an exploding tag her way. 

Taking another deep breath, she gathered her composure and strength to look him in the eye “I don't understand. W-what-why did you just ask me that?"

Shikamaru sat up more from his lazy, slumped position and took on his intense _'war strategist and advisor of the Hokage''_ look. The one that never failed to capture the attention of everyone in the room when he's speaking. "I got intel that the Hyuuga Clan is pushing you to marry. And that the prospects they're looking at are clan heads or heirs mostly from outside the Leaf."

Hinata squirmed uncomfortably at the supposedly private information being brought out in the open. She didn't think this knowledge would spread so fast but—well, she really shouldn't be surprised with Shikamaru knowing, should she? Lazy and nonchalant as he was, he's also one of the sharpest, if not _the_ sharpest kunai in Konoha weapons' box. "That is true" she admitted with a faint voice, almost a whisper. 

Shikamaru's look didn't change at her answer. It was just further proof that he was a hundred percent confident with his data and did not actually need further confirmation. "The troublesome old biddies of the Nara and my mother have also started hounding me to marry. With father's death, many are not comfortable with me not having a wife still. We are friends are we not Hinata? I am offering marriage because this will help us both strike two birds with one stone. Well, several birds with one stone" 

If the topic of discussion wasn't something so serious, she'd have laughed and thrown a joke at him for his stone and birds comment. Leave it to Shika to always be logical and armed with a multitude of reasons for a single decision. "S-Shika-kun, I am grateful for the offer. Truly. But-but what about Temari-chan?" 

Shikamaru's lips twisted into a self-deprecating smile, "Hinata, Temari and I have been over for more than a year. She and I will never work. We couldn't come to a compromise—both too stubborn and loyal people that we are to our clans and villages. I have come to terms with our parting. And Temari seems to have moved on as well. She's now engaged to the heir of one of Suna's strongest and richest clans."

Well. That's news. 

She looked at him sympathetically. For all he's saying he's come to accept the end of his relationship with the Suna war fan mistress, Hinata was certain it still hurt him to find out the woman he loved and lost was now promised to another. She's been through that and the feeling of—what was she doing dwelling stupidly once more in the past?

Hinata shook her head to focus at the matter at hand. "B-but marriage? With me? Don't you want to wait and marry someone you love?" she asked, still feeling incredulous at the conversation happening between them. It just felt so surreal talking about marriage to Konoha's famed lazy shinobi.

The Nara merely snorted then sarcastically drawled, "Hinata, really? Between clan duties, Hokage council, maintaining alliances and everything else, you still expect me to find the time to fall in love? I can barely catch time for my naps as it is."

Hinata bit her lip to stifle a smile at the grumpy face he made at the last sentence. Of course the lazy Nara won't forget to mention the decrease of time spent for his favorite activity.

"I just—Shika-kun..." she trailed off, not knowing how to proceed. How does one act when a friend suddenly proposed a marriage from out of nowhere? 

Shikamaru audibly breathed deeply before talking calmly once more. "Look, I know this isn't exactly what you want but—Hinata, just think. With this marriage, you won't have to leave Konoha. You'll be able to continue your life here. With your teammates and other friends—our friends. You can continue with your duties, your occupation as ninja. You can pursue teaching or study to become a med-nin or whatever it is you want to do. I swear to you, you will have my support. I won't hold you back. Think also of Kurenai and Mirai-chan. I know you love them very much and consider them family. With me, you won't have to leave them behind. And we—you and I—I'd like to believe that the past years of being friends and taking care of Asuma's family has built trust and respect between us. That's a good thing to start a marriage isn't it? Definitely much better than most, wouldn't you agree?"

All Hinata could do was nod. The Nara continued, "You are a great person Hinata, a genuinely good friend and an asset to the Leaf. I would be loath to see you go. I'd be even more displeased to see you married off to someone who might hinder your talents and treat you as nothing but a broodmare or a trophy wife simply to keep their ties with the council of jerks from your clan."

Hinata smothered a laugh at the very fitting insult for the Hyuuga Elders toward the end of his talk but the honesty she could see on his face and the kindness in his words made her eyes go hot and blurry, tears starting to form. 

For the past month now, she'd been living in constant worry and fear for her future. The Hyuuga Elders have finally made their decision and judged her unworthy of being future clan head. Hanabi was officially made the heir and she the official reject. She didn't begrudge Hanabi the position. It only hurt because it seems no matter how hard she tried to prove herself worthy and no matter how hard she fought in the wars, everything still wasn't enough. All the council saw were her shortcomings and none of her achievements. Even her father's softened heart toward her hadn't helped. He just followed along with the decision. 

Initially, the elders wanted to marry her off to a man of their choosing but anticipating negative PR from the strongest ninjas of her generation as well as considering her ties with many clans due to close friendships fostered over the years with heirs, some of whom were now clan heads, she was granted a year to marry someone of her choosing. The council gave her a list to choose from of course. A list of clan heads and heirs they deemed worthy, in their infinite wisdom, of their failure and reject of a Hyuuga heiress. 

Shikamaru was included among the top five candidates. 

Uzumaki Naruto. Hatake Kakashi on second place. Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara. Kankurou, Nara Shikamaru.

When Hinata first saw the list, she felt as though the sky fell down upon her head. 

Uzumaki Naruto? That's a topic she refused to touch with a mile-long stick. 

Hatake Kakashi? Kakashi-sensei? Really? What had the elders been thinking when they added his name? Sure he's Hokage now, but really? Were they that desperate for more political clout? 

Gaara-sama was at least her age and, though not really close, was someone she highly respected and would call a friend. But have they seen just how stoic Gaara-sama was? Did they realize how difficult it would be to approach him with a marriage proposal? 

Kankurou? They never even interacted. End of story. 

And Nara Shikamaru? 

In truth Shikamaru was the only person on the list she was most familiar and, at the same time, comfortable with. But he had been unavailable. She thought Shikamaru was still involved with Temari.

Well, that's what she thought. Apparently she thought wrong.

"Hinata? Oi Hinata, still with me?" A hand was waved lazily in front of her face and dragged her attention back to her companion. 

She tried to smile apologetically at him, "Gomen ne, Shika. I got lost in my thoughts."

"Obviously. Look, you don't have to make a decision right now. Just...think about it, okay?" The intensity was gone. He's gone back to slouching and looked close to going back to his beloved nap. 

"Shika?" she hesitantly tried to get back his attention. 

"Hm?" he sleepily replied. 

"What if you find love? What if... "

"Then, let's include in our agreement: If you or I find ourselves falling in love with someone else, we will respect and support each others' decision. We'll set the other free to pursue happiness and remain good friends. If there are children involved, I am sure we can agree to co-parenting. Many families have found ways to make it work. With my brain and your patience, I'm quite certain we can find even more success than others" Shikamaru was laying on the floor now, his eyes closed. 

"Your brain and my patience? I am offended Shika. You don't believe I can help think of ways to make it work too?" Hinata finally attempted to joke to lighten the situation.

Shikamaru only opened his eyes and smirked at her, "Well, you are welcome to try, troublesome woman."

Hinata smiled at him, then giggled when he cracked a large yawn then promptly closed his eyes. In just a few minutes, his breathing deepened and when he snored lightly, she knew he'd fallen asleep.

Hinata looked at their charge who remained oblivious the entire time. When she saw that Mirai was still playing with her puppy, she returned her gaze to the man sleeping beside her and looked at his face. 

As a shinobi, she respected and trusted Shikamaru with her life. Of all the rookie nine, she knew that he was the most logical and mature. Even more than Shino. Shikamaru was the first to achieve chuunin status. His intelligence made him highly adaptable to any situation which in turn made him a great leader. He's also highly respected across the elemental nations for his efforts and great accomplishments during the wars. He has now taken the mantle of Clan Head for the Nara and an advisor of the Hokage. Not only that, she also suspected he's working for Anbu intelligence too. 

As a person, Shikamaru was someone she knew she could count on and not fear cruelty from. Despite him always acting lazy and full of complaints, the love, care and loyalty he has for his family, his team, Kurenai and Mirai-chan were something that Hinata has always admired and marveled at. Ino and Chouji's unparalled trust in him were just more proofs to her of how dependable Shikamaru was. 

As a man, well—Shika could be a chauvinist sometimes but she noticed this trait only appeared in the face of strong female characters who tried to push him around. And his comments were mostly harmless and more often than not, only uttered for the sake of complaining. She's never heard of him deliberately hurt or abuse a woman, even those who verbally and sometimes physically hurt him (like Temari and Ino).

On the wealth department, Hinata knew the Nara, though not as prideful, gaudy and show-offs like the Hyuuga, are quite well-off. It's not really surprising, considering the famed Nara intelligence for tactics and strategy. They owned large tracts of unoccupied land dedicated for their herd of deer and rare medicinal plants. They dabbled in medicines and herb trade. She also discovered through lessons in Hyuuga leadership that some of the Nara branch families were involved in woodcrafts and textile. Some were even involved with the Akimichi in the food trade like winery and medicinal or herbal tea making. One could only guess what other smart investments they've made using their brains. And Shikamaru was the clan head of them all. 

On the looks department, Shikamaru was quite good-looking even with his laid-back attitude. The fact that he looked handsome without any effort or any trace of vanity just made him even more pleasing to her. His eyes, she believed, were his best features, especially when alert. Dark brown and intense and could make one feel as though he could read your soul when focused on you. His body was on the leaner side but no less ripped. Her Byakugan could clearly see without activating the muscled torso, arms and legs moving underneath his clothes. 

"Hina-nee! Hina-nee!"

Mirai's voice made Hinata stop her perusal of her companion. She blushed when she realized she'd literally been ogling an innocent, sleeping man. She hurriedly averted her eyes and looked to Mirai. 

"I'm hungry, nee. Milk and cinnamon rolls?" the child asked with puppy eyes. 

Hinata smiled fondly at the adorable sight the child made and opened her arms for a hug, "Come Mirai-chan. Let's clean you up and get you food. Let's feed Shiori-chan too. I'm sure she's hungry."

The child laughed and eagerly flung herself in Hinata's embrace. Hinata stood up to go to the kitchen with the precious little girl in her arms, Shiori, the tired puppy, following after them. 

The man who offered her marriage was left behind on the engawa facing the small garden, fast asleep and dead to the world. 

***  
The distant sounds of chatter and laughter in the almost silent house woke Shikamaru up from his much needed sleep after a week long diplomatic ( _reconnaissance_ ) mission to Iwa. 

Still groggy from an almost full day of sleep, he went to put on decent day clothes, washed his face and brushed his mouth. 

When he went downstairs, he realized the sounds were coming from the kitchen so he went there but stopped on the threshold.

Feeling at peace and content, Shikamaru watched quietly as his wife and mother talked animatedly about Nara techniques in medicine making while preparing dinner.

Well, his mother was the one doing most of the talking with many gestures using the hand holding a ladle and Hinata served as her avid listener, showing honest interest by asking questions and clarifications from time to time while stirring the pot on the other side of the stove. The longer the conversation, the more enthusiastic his mother became. 

They've been engaged six months ago and married just over three months and he could already see the positive effect Hinata has on his mother. 

For all that he loved Temari and treated Ino like a sister, he knew the two women would never have a close relationship with his mother as Hinata did now. Temari and Ino were both strong but fierce and confrontational women. They'd both clash with his equally stubborn and fiery mother. 

Hinata on the other hand was genuinely sweet, unfailingly kind, quite perceptive (except for when it came to the blonde hokage prospect) and much more diplomatic. Her interests in making healing poultices and medicines were also similar to that of his mother so they have something they could bond over. From the start, they clicked like puzzles and Shikamaru only sighed in relief at the new found light in his mother's eyes and the returned vitality in her movements.

Nara Yoshino was a strong woman but the death of Nara Shikaku, her husband and long-time partner who understood and accepted her nature and eccentricities, had taken its toll on her. He knee she's tried to be strong for him, especially during the early months when he'd been saddled with the clan leadership. But his father's absence had caused some form of depression in her and for a while he feared it would continue to a downward spiral. 

Hinata's entry into their lives has stopped that. The effort she gave, her kindness and eagerness to reach out and bond with his mother and her willingness to learn more about the Nara clan and their medical techniques have all encouraged his mother to get out of her melancholy state.

He made a mental note to thank Hinata for it. He hadn't really vocally expressed his gratitude to her yet. Hinata, he knew very well, was the kind of person who bloomed more when appreciated and motivated positively. He certainly won't mind playing the role of motivator for her. 

"Shikamaru! What are you doing just standing there? If you've got nothing to do, come help and make yourself useful you lazy ass. Help set the table," his mother demanded, her voice loud. 

Caught. 

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome."

"What was that?" his mother asked, eyebrows raised challengingly.

"Nothing," he mumbled as he walked then stopped in front of the cabinet holding the tableware close to Hinata's side. 

His wife simply looked and smiled at him, eyes alight with amusement that made him scrunch up his nose. "Good nap?" she asked with a giggle. 

"Aa," was his short reply as he took plates and bowls and other utensils and proceeded to set them on the table. 

The dinner was enjoyable. The food was great. His mother and Hinata were both great cooks and could give the Akimichis a run for their money. The conversation was relaxed too, no matter that his mother went on to share embarrassing details about his childhood scrapes with Chouji to Hinata. The bright eyes and laughter from the two women in his life were enough to make up for it. 

When dinner was over, his mother bid them goodbye to go home to her cabin near the woods after Hinata assured her she'll meet her the following afternoon for their herbs lessons.

His mother has decided to leave the main house for the cabin when Shikamaru and Hinata married in respect for their new status and to give them privacy. Though Shikamaru was certain another factor for her leaving was his father's absence and the no doubt haunting memories they shared in the house they lived in during the entirety of their marriage.

"Thank you," he said to his wife who was in the process of washing the dishes. 

"Mmh? What for?" Hinata looked at him, eyes a bit puzzled.

He went to her side, picked up a clean towel and waited for her to hand over washed plates so he could towel dry them. "What you're doing with my mother. Your bonding with her. Thank you. You've helped pull her out of her funk." 

Hinata's lavender eyes softened even more as her lips curled up, "Oh Shika, no need to thank me. I love your mother and I enjoy her presence very much. She's quite a formidable woman."

Shikamaru only nodded and bit back an amused smile at her words. 

Of course Hinata would come to appreciate his loud and demanding mother. She's always been one to find the best in people and accept them for who and what they are. Case in point: the loud and boastful Uzumaki, the loud and feral Inuzuka, the weird and silent Aburame, the loud and demanding Yamanaka, her proud deceased Hyuuga cousin, the loud and weird Lee and lover of all sharp and pointy things Tenten.

It truly amazed him how she could love, care and build close bonds with people with characters and attitude from both ends of the spectrum and not snap in impatience nor get tired of their antics. 

Well, considering the years she'd endured the Hyuuga council of assholes and not snapped or turned murderer, he really shouldn't be surprised. He played witness a few times to just how troublesome the elders of her clan were. Only a few precious hours in their presence during meetings with Kakashi and the village council had almost made him want to use his shadow binding techniques to shut their mouths or wring their necks. Compare those few hours to Hinata's two decades of dealing with them—the woman ought to be given the title of patron saint of patience. 

"Shogi after?" he looked at her and arched his brows in question. 

Hinata grinned and nodded. 

Shogi and tea after dinner has become a ritual for them the past month. Their own brand of alone bonding time. He didn't have any worthy shogi opponent anymore so he's decided to teach her. Hinata was no genius but she's definitely got brains of her own. And she's slowly doing interesting and a little more challenging moves day by day. A year or two more and she'll be enough shogi challenge to him. 

Marriage to Hinata has brought him many unexpected but totally welcomed benefits. She gave him not just stability and peace from the meddling elders of the clan, her quiet and calming presence also brought contentment and easy companionship—things he desperately needed after the violence of wars and the daily demanding job of being advisor to a lazy pervert of a Hokage. 

Since he was a child, a peaceful, normal life was all he wanted. But somehow, someone up there made a cruel joke and growing up, he's always been surrounded with loud and somewhat violent women who, more often than not, grated on his nerves. He also went and fallen in love with a loud and fiery kunoichi from Suna. 

So it had been a surprise to their group of friends when Hinata and he announced their engagement. His mother, Kurenai and Chouji all expressed their heartfelt support of course. But many had been skeptical of their compatibility. 

***  
"Shika, you aren't doing this to get back at Temari, are you?" Ino's blue eyes were hard and accusing. 

"Ino! How can you say that?" Chouji came to his defense.

Irritated at the remark, Shikamaru straightened up on his chair and gave her a stony glare, "You really think I'm that pathetic and cruel that I would include Hinata in a scheme only to hurt her?"

The Yamanaka leader stilled then shook her head and lowered her eyes in shame, "No Shika, gomen ne. It's just that—you and Hinata, however did that happen?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "I'm not going into details Ino. If you want to know more, ask Hinata alright? I'd rather her be the one to have control over how much detail she wants out. But I want you to know, we have talked about this and both agreed to getting married.”

"But don't you think it's too soon? You and Temari only broke up what? A year ago? And Hina—She's been in love with Naruto for years! What if there's a chance for you two to get back together with the people you love? What if, down the road, you both come to regret this?"

Shikamaru only sighed at the meddling Yamanaka's words, "Temari and I are never getting back together. Never. It won't ever work for us. As for Naruto, do you really believe he'll give up on Sakura? And after how it ended for him and Hinata?”

When Shikamaru saw Ino visibly show her understanding of the obvious, he went on, “Hinata and I have come to an understanding with regard to future events that may come our way. We've both consented to this and we have promised to be open to each other's views. We'll sit down and talk calmly when it comes to important decisions."

That further shut the mind-reader up.

Chouji loudly cleared his throat then smiled a genuine reassuring smile at him, "Hinata-chan is a great person. She'll make a wonderful wife. I wish you two the best Shikamaru." The other man then punched Shikamaru's shoulder as a sign of support. 

Shikamaru appreciated it, really—if only the man had toned down the strength he used. He rolled his shoulder a bit and massaged his neck, already feeling tired of the coming days, knowing he would have to face more or less the same reactions. What a drag.

"Thanks Chouji." 

"If you need help in the food catering services for your wedding, you know I'm always here to help," the larger man offered with a grin. Good ol' Chouji, always taking his back. Shikamaru smirked a little and nodded his, showing his gratitude on his face. 

"If you are sure about this Shika, then I'm here to help too. For you and Hina both," Ino offered, her face more solemn. 

"Thanks Ino. Hinata and Mother are going to do the planning. I'm sure they'll appreciate your help," Shikamaru offered in return to let her know he understood and accepted the olive branch she extended his way. 

***  
"So... You and Hinata eh?" Kakashi awkwardly broached the topic after a consult regarding diplomatic issues cropping up with Earth Country.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his leader's conspicuous prying. Konoha shinobi really were a bunch of gossips and busybodies. They seriously need to start learning to mind their own business. "This is such a drag. Not you too."

Kakashi merely waved his hands in a peace gesture, "Hey, I'm not going to judge your decision. I think I know you enough to believe you and Hinata has thoroughly discussed this between you two. I'm just... Well, this is certainly surprising."

Shikamaru slouched on his seat "Is it really so surprising? Considering both our situations?"

Kakashi leaned his back on his swivel chair and hummed in thought before nodding, "Ah, well not really, not anymore."

The silver-haired hokage remained silent, but Shikamaru felt there's still something the man wanted to say. He sighed deeply then looked the man straight in the eye, "Troublesome. Go on. Out with it."

The corner of Kakashi's eyes crinkled in a parody of a smile, "Hinata is a good girl. Beautiful, strong, of great noble blood but grounded attitude. In truth, she's the only girl from your generation I know who will make a great wife to literally anyone willing to accept and appreciate her for the person she is. If you truly are the man I've come to know, I believe the two of you will be good for each other and this marriage will be a success."

Shikamaru's brows raised at the words. He was expecting doubts or censure, to be honest, not words of confidence. 

Kakashi merely shrugged, "Maa, what makes a strong marriage anyway? Trust, respect, honesty, teamwork? You two already have those in spades. I've seen it when I watched you two take care of Kurenai and Mirai-chan."

Well that's a relief. Having another person see sense in the decision he and Hinata came up with didn't sound so bad. 

***  
When Naruto entered his office under the guise of getting his opinion on one of his diplomatic lessons in preparation for him taking the Hokage hat, Shikamaru knew the discussion will end up with the topic of his marriage with the blonde's ex. 

He sighed when he saw that the blonde was struggling to put into words what he wanted to say but felt ungenerous to help. He's had quite enough of people expressing their unsolicited views regarding his engagement with Hinata.

"Oi Shika, you sure about this? I mean, you and Temari—you love her right? Coz I can't believe it's gone just like that. And you and Hinata, well, ah..."

He liked Naruto—loved him as a comrade and friend really. He also knew Hinata loved the blonde for years. Others might think Shikamaru was getting in the way or taking something from Naruto but he's not blind. Nor was he stupid.

He was not given all the information of what happened during the almost two years of relationship that happened between the Hyuuga Hime and Konoha's knuckle-headed ninja but he saw enough of the two together to come up with conclusions. 

Naruto was goal-oriented and has a tunnel vision. Both traits were his greatest strengths but also his worst, especially when it came to his failed relationship with Hinata. He tried, but he will never feel for Hinata the same way he did for Sakura. And if Naruto and Hinata somehow got back together, it will only end in disaster. They may end up getting married and it may last for years and when they eventually do have children, they will strive to make their relationship work but it will still be one of unhappiness, disappointments and regrets. When the time came for Naruto to step up and take the position of Hokage, he'll be swamped with not just village concerns but international affairs and issues as well. With how long the blonde has dreamed of becoming Hokage and how hard he fought for the village, it was a certainty he will hold his Hokage duties above his family and that will be the death of their marriage. 

So, no, he's not feeling any guilt in offering marriage to Hinata. There may not be passion or romance between them but he believed their equal starting point and somewhat similar values and relaxed attitude will make a better marriage than most, just as Kakashi said. 

"Naruto, Hinata loved you too—for years. Was it enough to make you stay with her?"

Naruto made an involuntary step back, his face twisted uncomfortably and his bright blue eyes dimmed a bit then turned guiltily away, "You know that's not it Shikamaru."

"But it is. Just as Hinata's love was not enough for you, so too was the love between Temari and I. We did love each other but we have priorities and commitments we hold above our feelings. That's why it never would've worked between us. Now Hinata and I—we are not in love, that is true. But we are friends. We trust, care and respect each other. Enough to sustain a partnership. To build a marriage."

When it looked like Naruto was about to raise another protest, Shikamaru closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose in impatience, "Do you have plans of getting her back? Is that why you're raising these concerns?"

Naruto hurriedly shook his head in denial. "No! No that's not it Shikamaru! I'm just concerned for you guys is all. I just... I'm still guilty with how things ended between Hina and I. I just want to look out for her in some way." 

The man who ignored the woman who loved him for a very long time, took her for granted then left her when his first love finally paid him attention, was now saying he's looking out for the woman he abandoned. The Nara genius huffed at the hypocrisy and ridiculousness of it all. "Naruto, much as I appreciate your concern, it's not necessary. I, too, am looking out for Hinata's best interests, so you can rest assure I'm not doing this for just shit and giggles."

The hero of Konoha had the grace to look contrite once more. "Ah well, it seems you have everything figured out and arranged in order already eh?"

"Hn. Is there something else?" the Nara head asked in a bored drawl. 

"No, no. I'll leave now. I have some things I need to go over with Kakashi anyway. See ya Shikamaru."

"Aa."

The blonde stopped when he reached the doorway and looked back, blue eyes serious, “Take good care of her Shika.” 

The Nara looked the man in the eye and nodded, then watched as the blonde walked away with hurried steps. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Here” Shikamaru pointed to a mountainous and forested terrain on the map lying between the borders of Kusa, Iwa and Takigakure.

“This is the approximate location of the hideout as well as area of the suspected facilities where experiments are conducted. This is also the last known location of our two MIA operatives. Hinata and Shino are both tracking and reconnaissance specialists so they can stake out the place, find out if we can still track our missing men and pinpoint the exact location or locations of the labs. We’ll rendezvous here and plan the next steps” he pointed another location, a fairly well-known tourist spot closer to Hi no Kuni’s borders. 

Hinata, Shino and Sai all nodded in agreement. 

Kakashi then moved forward and looked each one of them in the eye “I need not stress how sensitive this is. The Tsuchikage’s hands are tied by the Earth government but she’ll look the other way. There are high ranking officials from three villages highly suspected working in collusion and funding these illegal and inhumane experiments so make sure it won’t be traced back to us. Take back any intel you think may be of use to implicate those in this conspiracy but search and destroy any experiment you find”

All heads nodded again, eyes all serious. 

“Good. I expect success” Kakashi then left the briefing room. 

Shikamaru sighed and also stood up, “What a drag. Talk about pressure eh? Review the parameters once more guys. We’ll talk more when we camp. See you all at the gate. 1800 sharp”

***

“I never really asked, what’s the range of your Byakugan now? Or is that Hyuuga confidential?” Shikamaru asked while he went over both their weapon pouches and exploding tags and other seals and Hinata prepared their meals. 

“I’m Nara now Shika” Hinata joked.

The Nara only gave her a lazy smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

“Ah 18 miles, give or take” 

Dark brown eyes widened for a bit then looked at her more intently, a trace of pride shown in its depths, “Well, color me impressed Hina. 18 miles eh? Last intel I had was 12”

Hinata shrugged, “That was two years ago. I had free time and was driven to work harder the past year”

Her husband only nodded, clearly knowing what she meant.

“So… two MIA? Is that the reason for that week-long diplomatic mission to Iwa?” 

“Ah…it’s a drag”

“It’s never meant to last, is it? Peace. Not as long as there’s limited resources and conflicting interests. Not when there are people wanting to have more than others, people using others to get what they want, people letting themselves be used by others—people like us”

“Aa” Shikamaru’s eyes lowered.

“I never told anyone. Neji-niisan may have known though… But I… I never really wanted to be shinobi. Not since I learned what happened to Hizashi-ojii and Neji-nii’s curse seal” Hinata confessed, her words almost whispered. 

“I suspected—since the academy really. You were always so reluctant to fight and every time you did, you held back” her husband replied, “to be fair, this wasn’t the path I would have chosen either, had there been a choice”

“I wanted to be a gardener or a healer. Ah, my okaasan loved gardening you see. And well, I always thought healing was better than hurting or killing others. What did you want Shika?”

“An unremarkable life, an average wife, two kids maybe, interspersed with shogi and go, an unremarkable death before my wife” the Nara drawled. 

Hinata giggled then it became full-blown laughter. Her husband just smiled wryly. 

“Oh Shika… what a truly Nara male aspiration” she managed to say in between bouts of laughter. 

“Someone up there loves fucking with my life though. I got surrounded with high-tempered, loud women, freaks for friends, death matches here and there, troublesome alliances, a friggin' war, a demanding job for a pervert hokage—what else am I missing?”

Hinata continued laughing at the sarcastic but funny way her husband talked, complete with his adorably scowling face, “Ne, we already have shogi and go. I’ll try to be that undemanding, easy wife”

“Thank kami for small mercies” her husband quipped, lips curled up in a faint smile. 

***

“Two labs, here and here” Hinata pointed the locations on the map while Shikamaru and Sai crouched down to look. She also laid out a somewhat decent drawing she made of the two labs' layouts. “Almost replica feats for both labs though the other is smaller in comparison. There are four medical personnel working on test subjects in the deeper chambers for both. Three jounin level guards inside for the first, eight for the second, near the entrance on both labs, mostly missing nins from Iwa, Kusa, Taki and there’s few from Oto and Ame. 24-hour rotating, two-layered perimeter patrols each. Three miles and five miles circumference. A total of ten guards outside for the first. Fourteen guards for the second. Mixed chuunin and low to mid jounin levels.”

Shino added his two cents in “There’s also lots of booby traps. Mostly exploding tags and wires. Shabby enough my bugs can take care of them. The two MIA operatives—they’re dead. Found a shallow grave with remains of their corpses. I had my bugs take care of them and sealed to return to Konoha. I also found other corpses, test subjects, children between ten to fifteen, mostly mutilated. The scars and other marks—they’re similar to Orochimaru’s experiments. Some of the personnel likely had connections with the Snake Sannin or Kabuto in the past”

“Troublesome” Shikamaru muttered as he ran his hand on his face, then went to his normal thinking pose. 

“There’s more…I saw Sasuke-san. Caught sight of him within my range near the Iwa border. If we need more manpower…” Hinata trailed off. 

Shikamaru perked up at that, “Yes, we certainly do. Where is he now? Within your range still? ”

“No, but I know where he was last, I can go track him now”

“Let’s all go. Better we all meet with him and discuss how we’ll take those labs down”

***

With Hinata’s Byakugan and Shino's kikaichu, it only took them less half a day to track the wandering Uchiha who they came to learn was also investigating the problem all on his own. After a night of rest and discussing strategies, they finally came to an agreement. 

Sai and Shino partnered up to take care of the smaller lab. Both were experienced with Anbu level missions and had worked with each other in the past.

Shikamaru, Hinata and Sasuke were grouped to take down the larger one. With Hinata a close range fighter and Shikamaru close to mid-range, they needed the Uchiha's combat skills for long-range.

The booby traps were next to nothing with a long-ranged and almost 360 degrees sight of Byakugan user capable of finding them very easily and an Uchiha and Nara geniuses to destroy them. 

The outer perimeter patrol was also easily taken care of. The other patrol group provided some challenge but in the end they triumphed. Uchiha Sasuke really was a beast. He eliminated eight of the guards, mostly mid level jounin, with great speed and efficiency. Shikamaru took out three and Hinata the last three mostly low level jounin and high level chuunin. 

The guards inside were another thing though. All were high level jounin missing nins. Sasuke took on four. Shikamaru and Hinata divided the rest. 

“Fucking shit” Shikamaru swore when a blade grazed his arm. His enemy was fast and somehow could evade his shadows and his chakra was flagging.

The long corridor was about to collapse, what with exploding tags triggered by the guards.

“Shika watch out!!!” Hinata’s panicked voice screamed. 

Shikamaru felt himself pushed by a smaller body, just in time to avoid a barrage of kunais and other sharp implements. His head was hit on the slowly caving in wall and he saw stars then darkness.

When he came to, he saw Hinata’s figure. She was already standing and facing their last enemy, stance ready for a Juuken. Near him was a corpse of the man he couldn’t catch earlier with his shadow. Sight still blurry after his rather strong head smack to the wall, he jumped up, stance ready for a shadow binding technique to help her. 

With not much difficulty, he maneuvered two shadow spikes to catch the man, taking advantage of the many slabs of stones with shadows underneath. 

The moment he caught the man, Hinata struck forward with great speed and did a Juuken, killing the enemy guard. Soon after though, she fell and that’s when Shikamaru finally realized she was bleeding quite badly. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Hinata! Oi Hina” Shikamaru hurriedly moved toward his wife and rolled her over. On her side, blood was dripping.

Hearing explosions from afar, he realized Sasuke must still be fighting. Looking around and senses far more alert now at the very real danger his wife was in, Shikamaru made sure there were no further threats within the vicinity. Then he turned his attention to the woman on his lap.

He lifted her clothes to assess the damage and cursed when he saw multiple deep cuts marring porcelain skin on her right side and near her hip. They must be from the barrage of blades earlier. Opening a storage seal, he took some medical supplies to clean the worse cuts and performed first aid. He knows Nara medicines but his Mystical Palm is very basic and not enough to fully close the wounds to stop the bleeding. He was low on chakra reserves too. 

“Nara” the Uchiha’s sudden arrival jolted Shikamaru. The man looked at him, at the unconscious, bleeding woman on his lap and then at the weak healing chakra on his hands. 

The quiet man walked closer to them then sat on the floor, hand gestured to do the healing technique on his wife. 

Shikamaru nodded in relief and let him. 

“All personnel eliminated. The test subjects too. There was nothing left to save on those poor souls. There’s a room you might want to look at though. Second door to the right. Filing cabinets with documents that may be of use.”

Shikamaru’s gaze drifted to Hinata. 

“I got her” the Uchiha calmly said. 

Shikamaru looked him in the eye before he stood up to enter the deeper chambers and get to those documents. 

***

Both groups were successful in their tasks but ended with a few wounds on some. Only the Uchiha remained unscathed. Sai’s left arm was broken. Shino suffered poisoning that his kikaichu thankfully managed to detoxify but he too was very low on chakra—lower than even Shikamaru’s.

It was Hinata who got the worst of it though. Despite Sasuke’s best efforts and a little help from a soldier pill, she was still sickly pale and remained unconscious. Her normally pink lips were chalk white and her pulse was a bit faint. And that's what worried Shikamaru a lot. Thankfully, Sai was able to still conjure 2 birds for a faster return to Konoha. 

***

“Too much blood loss. The blood problem has been resolved with a transfusion but she needs bedrest. Three days Nara. And she must take it easy a week after. Make sure of it” Tsunade ordered, honey-colored eyes sharp on him. 

“Aa” What else could he say to the fiery woman? What a drag. 

“Good. Now scram” the former hokage dismissed him as though he was an errant child. 

***

As he predicted, in the following days, their house was inundated with friends and family close to Hinata. 

Hinata’s mouthy and high-maintenance sister practically bulldozed her way to Hinata’s room. The future Hyuuga Head—such a brat! Kiba too for that matter. The male loudly demanded to see his teammate. Then Ino with lots of flowers. Then Lee and Tenten who he's come to learn made it their mission to look after Hinata for Neji. Naruto too bothered him.

But the worst was his mother who took her nagging to another level. The woman was upset that her beloved daughter-in-law was harmed while saving her lazy ass of a son. Her words. What a troublesome existence he has to suffer—surrounded by loud, demanding people. 

“Shika-kun, are you okay?” Hinata’s worried face greeted him. 

Shikamaru sighed and complained, “Woman, you promised to be an easy wife but here you are, making me suffer through our circus of freaks for friends”

Hinata smiled then bit her lips. ( _Have those lips always looked that way? As though begging to be kissed?_ ) Shikamaru almost face-faulted at the thought. 

“Gomen Shika. I’ll tell them they’re all troublesome and being a drag so they stop bothering us” a teasing smile followed, her pale lavender eyes fond, soft and kind of glowing. _(Kami, what is wrong with me taking note of her beauty now?_ _)_

He cleared his throat and looked away “Thank you, for saving me”

Hinata only smiled up at him and patted his arm gently.

Unable to help himself, he took a hold of her shoulders and slowly embraced her. 

“Shika?” long dark purple-tinted hairs moved and felt like silk when he cradled her head with one hand. 

Shikamaru kept silent and simply breathed in her calming lavender with a trace of eucalyptus scent.

“Gomen, if I worried you” she whispered. 

“Troublesome woman” The Nara head only huffed in exasperation. _This woman really is far too kind for her own good._

Looking down, he saw her beautiful face tilted up questioningly at him. Caressing her face with the pads of his thumbs, he slowly leaned down to give her time to pull away. 

When she did not, he went on and kissed her tempting lips. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and angst and fluff...in the time of corona, quarantines and lockdowns

Shikamaru's wet kisses and little nips on her neck and collarbone with his teeth make Hinata moan. Every touch of his hands on her nape, her back and her hips sent delicious shivers throughout her body. It feels hot—she feels hot and her clothes feel constricting. 

“Shika… ah” another whimper is released after a gentle scrape on her throat using teeth. 

“Tell me to stop. Tell me to stop love” a throaty whisper in her ear. 

“Please…” She wants to continue. She wants more.

Strong, calloused hands cradles her face and makes her look at his, “Tell me what you want Hina”

“More” she whispers and leans forward for more kisses.

He groans and takes over the kiss. Wet tongues tangle and teeth nip on her lips then go back down her throat. She never knew teeth could make her feel so good. 

Two strong hands take hold of her thighs and lift her up, then help her wrap her legs around lean but strong hips. She wraps one arm on his neck. Another hand goes to rake through his hair.

The surroundings blur for seconds and suddenly they’re in his room. Yes its his room. The bedcover is dark blue instead of purple and the curtains are drawn close instead of wide open. It’s dark but they’re shinobi and can see clearly. 

He lays her on his bed and the kisses stop. He crawls until he’s on top of her. Bodies separate but his effectively cages hers. He stares at her with hooded eyes.

She gets impatient at the inaction and leans up to kiss his throat. He makes a long low sound she likes and kisses resume. Hands wander on top of clothes and underneath. Caressing skin, arms, sides, flat stomachs and hips. 

He pulls away, “Fuck Hina. Last chance love. Make me stop now before I won’t be able to” his voice pleading but his dark brown eyes blown wide and wanting. 

She lowers her eyes and licks her lips, “I’ve never… never with anyone. But I want to with you” They’re married. He’s her husband. They both want children in their future. She wants him. Can’t see anyone else but him now. 

He breathes deep, closes his eyes and then his forehead connects with hers, “Hina, you’re killing me”

She goes crimson and squeaks in embarrassment, “G-gomen Shika” _Is it bad? Does he not find it pleasing?_

He laughs quietly and a hand gently cups her face, a thumb presses on her lips, “Do you have any idea how it makes me feel? To know it’s me you want to be the first?”

She doesn’t know so she keeps quiet. 

He gently kisses her forehead, then her eyelids then the tip of her nose then her lips, “makes me fucking proud”

Her lips curl up. _Good._

Hands hurriedly peel off clothes, fingers trace lines, palms feel muscles and curves and hot lips press on more exposed skin and lick and nip and suck sensitive peaks. Large hands move to spread milky soft thighs. 

And he goes down… down... Embarrassed, she tries to make him stop but

“Shh. It’ll be good. Only good love. I promise” a sinful voice, hot breaths, soft lips, moisture and sure fingers. 

_And oh! Oh Kami!_

Petite hands scramble to reach for anything… anything to anchor her. First the sheets then the pillows then the headboard. But when the sensations become too much, her hands move down, to push or pull, she’s not sure. Lavender eyes close and a pretty mouth opens to let out sounds of encouragement to the other’s ears. 

It goes on for a long, long while. She shudders many times and begs him "more, yes, stop, more please please please" until she feels like drowning in pleasure. She cries out and her vision goes black.

When she comes to, it’s to hands caressing her sides, a face propped up on her stomach, lips curled up into a self-satisfied smirk, dark brown eyes hooded “welcome back”. She flushes even redder. 

He moves up and kisses her lips and her legs open to cradle a lean but toned body. Lips attach to her jugular and teeth scrapes her sensitive skin. He whispers “ready?” She nods. Fingers reach down and then they're one “fuck fuck oh love”

There’s some pain after the stretch but he proves his genius and puts his hands, lips, tongue and teeth to work to give her pleasure. Even his groans, moans and litany of filthy curses please her “so fucking good, so hot, so tight”

His tempo increases and her hands clutch his back, fingernails rake on skin, she keens “ah, yes, ah, ah more”

He chuckles low and her toes curl. Hips roll then deeper thrusts and she throws her head back. Lips and teeth go back to her throat then a groan “so tight love, that’s it, yes yes good girl”

Over and over again. 

Deep down, the remaining rational part of her is mighty impressed. She never thought under his laziness lie all this. A most pleasant surprise indeed. He’s insatiable and is quite inspired to work hard and doesn’t stop with just one or two peaks for her. 

He rises up, he kneels, hands guide her ankles to his shoulders, then he bends, arms caging her head to support him and _oh Kami! she feels fuller, he’s deeper_. He pounds and she wails. More filthy whispers. “that’s it, that’s it, take me, all of me. cum again”

She does. “good girl”. And again. He laughs. The beast.

He goes on until it becomes too much “Sh-shika… ah… can’t. I can’t…too much. please”

“One last time love. Just once more. Yes that’s it. That’s it. Good girl. Let go Hina. Let go” And she does. And she feels him finally follow her fall. 

***

After cleaning up and changing the soiled sheets, languid and much satisfied, Shikamaru drags his pliant wife into his arms and simply breathes her scent in “Thank you”

She only hums in contentment, her right hand splayed on his abs. 

He shouldn’t ask but the question is burning in his brain and he knows it’ll be troublesome and will bother him until he gets answers “why?”

Her face tilts up to look at him and confused lavender eyes search his face. 

“You loved him for so long. You were together for almost two years. Why not with him?”

Understanding came upon her face. Her hands on his abs move until it laid on his chest on top of his heart “I wanted it to be a gift. Only to my husband. The man I married and not before”

He takes her hand on his own then raises it to his lips, “what really happened?”

She sighs “You know the rest”

“But not the how. None really told” he responded.

She smiles at him, “It was after a mission. I wanted to surprise him and got surprised myself. And that’s all I will say. Your genius brain can make up the rest” she teases. 

He smirks down at her then becomes serious once more, “Do you still?”

“No. I admired and loved him for so long and perhaps, in the deepest part of my mind and heart, I already got used to the idea of him being this…this impossible, evanescent and transitory dream that I was already in the process of letting go the moment I touched him with my own hands. Does that make sense?”

“Troublesome”

She laughs. He kisses her pretty lips. 

***

Days, weeks and moons pass. They go through the same routine and add new ones like sleeping and waking up in the same bed, lovemaking and slow kisses in the night and before sunrise, long pleasurable showers and escapes to the Nara woods.

He’s still lazy in everything else and complains a lot but not with her. She likes to think he’s saving his enthusiasm and stamina for her. It’s a great feeling. Makes her more confident. She loves it. 

Their nosy friends and family notice the changes and make remarks she simply smiles at and he smirks at and call troublesome. 

Over time it becomes normal and their friends become busy enough with their own love lives to bother them. 

Weddings follow one after another and they share in the happiness. Ino marries Sai. Chouji marries Karui from Kumo. Lee marries Tenten. Shino marries a girl named Akari from his own clan.

Kiba is in a committed relationship with Tamaki. Kurenai and Kakashi get together. Mirai grows up. 

The rest of team seven is still a mess. Still a group of people foolishly chasing other people and blind to and taking those who actually love them for granted. It’s an exhausting, running joke. But it’s their choice so none interferes. 

Two to three years and new lives join the Leaf. 

Ino and Sai has Inojin. Chouji and Karui has Chocho. Lee and Tenten has Metal. Shino and Akari has Shin. 

Hinata gives birth to twins. And Shikamaru learns that troublesome is, at the same time, enough and not enough a word to define fatherhood.

They have fraternal boys. Shikadai and Neji. The first in keeping with Nara tradition. The second in honor of the man who meant and still means so much to his wife. Both are prodigies able to activate Byakugan at the age of three. Their firstborn is too Nara, the second too Hyuuga, but just like their parents, they balance each other.

After two years, they have a daughter—Himawari. She takes after her mother's beautiful features, her father’s brain and her aunt Hanabi and Granma Yoshino’s fiery attitude. Shikamaru falls hopelessly in love at first sight for the first time. Hinata only smiles in amusement. His mother, Hanabi, Ino and even Tenten, crow and swear to spoil her just to spite him. The boys are protective. He already predicts even more troublesome years ahead. 

A short few years later, it’s discovered Hanabi is incapable of bearing children. The Hyuuga sisters cry together in the Nara woods for hopes and dreams lost. 

The Hyuuga council of jerks come knocking on Hinata and Shikamaru’s door to ask for their second born to become heir to the Hyuuga. Shikamaru by now knows everything about his wife, including how she was treated so poorly by her clan and doesn’t feel an ounce of generosity toward the demanding aging assholes. He refuses even Hiashi’s pleads and Hanabi’s disappointed eyes. Hinata is torn between family and family and duty.

It results in three years of back and forth struggle until their son put his foot down and accepts with the conditions the seal be either eliminated or applied to everyone and the laws of activation be modified and the two branches united.

The Hyuuga chose to protect their prized eyes. The seal is modified and applied to all. It is now designed to activate on its own when the eyes are forcibly taken or the user dies and can no longer be used to control, punish or hurt. The two branches unite. The former Hyuuga bunke celebrate for weeks on end and their children become their new favorite prodigies. 

The three children divide their time between the Nara and the Hyuuga and learn both clans' techniques. Yoshino is ecstatic to teach them Nara medicines. Hanabi is proud to pass on her knowledge and skills to her nephews and niece. Hiashi is thankful and becomes an unbelievably doting grandpa. It’s honestly disconcerting to watch but the kids love it and it entertains those who see it so they endure it. Both clans are proud and secure in the knowledge of a bright future. 

More changes happen as life goes on.

Kakashi resigns and Naruto becomes Hokage. Sakura replaces Tsunade. Sasuke is still on his redemption journey. Ino becomes head of T&I Force and Intel Department. Shino becomes the Academy Headmaster. Lee, Tenten, Kiba and later on Mirai become Jounin leaders. Chouji becomes more involved in food trade and Akimichi Restaurants. Shikamaru remains as Hokage top advisor. Hinata is surprisingly elected to the Konoha council—a move supported by the Hokage, the Clan Council and the Civilian Council.

It’s troublesome but he’s proud. 

***

“You should take some rest Naruto. These papers will still be here tomorrow” Shikamaru tells the blonde. 

“Aa. Going home now?” tired blue eyes watch the Nara head put folders of documents in one of the filing cabinets. 

“Ah no, dinner with Hina. Kids are with Hanabi tonight” the male absently replies, stance loose and relaxed. 

A faint smile appears on the blonde’s face. He’s happy for his friend. He is. But he’s bitterly envious too. 

The man is living the kind of life he has always dreamed of. The life he could have had. A relaxed and happy home. A beautiful, wonderful, loving wife. Beautiful, amazing kids. 

He loves his son Boruto. He is proud of him. But his relationship with him and his mother isn’t that great.

He tried. He’s trying. But nothing seems to ever be enough. It always ends in harsh words, pain and disappointment and now it seems the best thing he can do is put some distance and wait. It’s tiring and frustrating. 

Looking at the genius of his time, he thinks he could have had it all, had he been wiser in his choices. 

“I envy you Shika. I really do” the words come unbidden, the tone regretful. 

Dark brown eyes snap to him. Eyebrows raised. 

He smiles, small, bitter and tired

“You’re a lucky man”

***

Gasping from exertion still, Shikamaru rolls to face his wife. He smirks when he sees her satisfied face and raises a hand to move sweaty strands of hair behind her ears. Red, pouty lips press a kiss to his wrist.

“Something weird and troublesome happened today” he tells her. 

Lavender eyes lazily open and look at him, “Everything’s troublesome for you dear. Everything except for me” she teases him. 

He chuckles and pinches her nose in retaliation, “Naruto”

“Oh? What happened?” curiosity in her voice. 

“Well, he told me he’s envious of me. That I’m a lucky man. And he had this… this terribly sad and bitter face”

Her face turns serious “think he’s alright?”

He sighs “Physically yes. But mentally and emotionally no, I don't think so”

“Ah, perhaps I should pack him a bento tomorrow?”

His wife. Always patient and gentle and kind. A fount of generosity and care. 

“He was wrong”

She looks at him with raised brows.

“Naruto. He was wrong. It wasn’t luck. It was a single choice. One you and I made. Followed by many other choices. And I am glad I was wise enough to make that choice. Thankful that you made it too”

She smiles, beautiful eyes brilliant in the dark and she leans to seal her lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obv some are canon and others oc. Things Or people not mentioned, use imagination


End file.
